


The Government's Gui

by Sailorsenshiringo



Series: Haunting Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Regret, you don't have to read the first part of the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Lestrade is in purgatory, and regrets what he couldn't get near in life, and after following an army man, he may get what he has had hope for since the first email......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Following The Army man

Greg sat alone as the man in the military fatigues left with a blonde angel. Why did I step in front of that bullet? Greg thought to himself as he waited, Sherlock would have done just fine, if he was here. I had so much I wanted to... Greg dropped that thought, the one nagging his mind, that had been there since he received the first email from the person that was constantly concerned about Sherlock. Mycroft Holmes was a matter that his mind dwelled on in the same constant way that Mycroft had concern for his brother.

"Gregory Lestrade?" The same angel called him into a room. Greg followed quickly. "I'm Mary, your afterlife specialist."

"Lovely name, really, but that military bloke, which did he choose?" Greg looked at the two doors, weary of them both. 

"The one that takes him back to earth." She looked bored, even while holding ones fate.

"Which-" Greg began to ask, then Mary pointed to a door, which Greg started to open.

"Your mediator's name is Anthea, that is, if she wishes to go by that today." The look of indifference was on the woman's face. He stepped through, and fell like a rock, into a posh car. Suddenly it felt familiar, then the woman on the blackberry looked up. 

"I'm Anthea, you are my ward. Before you say anything, what do you have to do with Mycroft Holmes?" She held my gaze, and it burned through me.

"M-m-Mycroft?" I stuttered in shock, this is not happening. 

"Yes, all of my wards have at least something to do with him, so who were you to him?" She still held my gaze.

"I was nothing to him but a resource that informed him about his brother." Greg looked down, and her eyes widened.

"Detective Inspector!" She seemed breathless, and what a lovely moment for The British Government himself to sit himself in the car.


	2. A dropped facade

"Anthea, if another one of your wards is in the car, tell them to go." Mycroft looked worse for wear. 

"You best go." She said as Mycroft set his ginger head on the window. He looked so sad. 

"Ask him what's wrong." I told her. 

"No, leave Detective Inspector." She said, then Mycroft looked up in surprise.

"Did you just..." he looked around the car. "Gregory?" He wispered.

"He is gone now, boss, just crossed over." Anthea lied through her teeth.

Mycroft then set his head on the window again, "How's Sherlock?" He asked the medium that sat typing on her phone again.

"Settled well into two hundred twenty one bee, baker street." She said the street name on order for Mycroft to absorb it.

"Grand." He drew an uncharacteristically ragged breath.

"Mycroft," she looked stern, "The Iceman doesn't melt."

"I wish you were right this once, I truly wish." Mycroft looked at the blurred outside.

"Then what is it?" Anthea gave me a don't do anything, and forget you've heard this glare.

"Sherlock moved, I really wasn't going to....." The look on his face showed pain, "and he's gone. Gone forever." The emphasis on 'he's' left Greg trying to figure it out.

"Sherlock left a month ago! And you seem to like his landlady, and his new flatmate." Anthea still typed with urgency into the phone.

"Yet, I know that Irene did something to get him said flatmate." Mycroft shook.

"Then call her back and find out what she did." Anthea then smiled, "it's as you say, practically obvious to the base of society." 

We then pulled into a posh drive, and up to the most upscale place I could think a person could live, except for Buckingham palace. 

"God, Mycroft really is The British Government." Greg stood, well, hovered, in awe.

Mycroft went and headed in, while Anthea had to nod her head in my direction to get me to enter.


	3. The Cupcake

Greg followed the two into the posh house. He looked around in amazement, then laid eyes on a distraught Mycroft Holmes. 

"Anthea, try and do something!" Greg pleaded, and his medium shook her head no. "But he is...." He couldn't bring himself to say that Mycroft Holmes was upset, to the point of being being broken. The British Government never, ever was to be seen as weak. Then again, he didn't know that Greg watched him within the main hall of Mycroft's estate.

"Anthea, the key, please." Mycroft stood, hand held out.

"This will be the third time this week, and seeing how it's Wednesday, that's everyday. What happened to avoiding splurged behavior?" Anthea held the small key slightly out of his reach.

"What happened was the departure of my brother, and now I don't have to listen to his snide remarks." Mycroft then grabbed the key, and walked into what Greg figured was his office.

"Using it to take away your pain won't work Mr. Holmes." Anthea said as Greg went where Mycroft did, gaining an eye-roll from Anthea.

"Leave me Anthea, and close the door." Mycroft commanded his assistant with a teary voice.

"Yes sir." With that the door shut, leaving Greg and Mycroft alone. The Holmes man walked to a bookshelf, and inserted the key behind one of the books. Then it opened, revealing a refrigerated unit. Greg then thought that Mycroft had an assortment of alcohol stored in the chilly depths, only to see him pull a cupcake from the refrigerator.

Greg then hovered over his shoulder, only to find the logo of The Ramones decorated the top. There, Mycroft was set to eat a dessert that he would have wished for during every birthday since his first experience listening to The Ramones, if he knew someone that could get the icing design so precise.

Mycroft didn't eat it right away, "Gregory, I was going to give you a cupcake like this."

Greg stiffened, did he know that the man he mentioned was hovering right behind him? "Mycroft?" Greg asked, yet The British Government didn't turn.

"We would have had a conversation about our favorite Ramones song...." Mycroft looked longingly at the small dessert, and Greg looked upon the "ice man" in shock.

"I would have taken you for more of an Elton John fan." Greg said, although the eldest of the Holmes brothers couldn't hear him.

"Then we'd laugh, because I would have to admit that I also listen to Elton John, and you'd call me a wimp." Mycroft stumbled, and sat the precious cake on his desk

"But I'd then say that I love Elton's music, and couldn't judge you, and tell you not to judge a book by its cover." Greg "sat" in the chair across from Mycroft's. And the ghost watched as his reason for becoming earth-bound forgot the cake and succumbed to tears and sleep.


	4. sleep talking

Greg watched over Mycroft that night, trying not to invade on Mycroft's privacy. Yet that went down the drain when Greg discovered that Mycroft Holmes talks in his sleep.

"Gregory...." Mycroft muttered slowly, the words showing his sleepiness.

"Mycroft?" Greg asked, still in the same spot as when The British Government fell asleep.

"Gregory, I miss you." Mycroft shifted his head on the desk, there was no possible way that he was comfortable. His face was on the deeply stained wood, his auburn hair sticking up. Yet, that was because of his distress when he was awake, and his nose was scrunched up because of the way his head was resting on the table. But the fact that Mycroft answered him left Greg amazed.

"How can you miss me? We didn't know....." Greg was cut off, as a sleep talking Mycroft Holmes continued talking.

"I knew you, I watched you take care of my Sherlock. I loved you for that, and never once met with you in person, except for..... well that doesn't count. Gregory, why did you have to die?" Within his sleep, Mycroft had tears sliding down his face. Greg then placed his invisible hands on the elder brother's face. The D.I. couldn't deal with this man's hidden pain, because it caused pain in his unbeating heart. Although Greg had to think on the "except for" portion of Mycroft's confession. He knew that they had never met in person, why was he saying "except for"?

"I died so Sherlock could live. I died so you wouldn't be heartbroken by the death of what you cared most about. And what do you mean, I would always remember meeting a man like you." Greg wanted to laugh because Mycroft was heartbroken by his death, not Sherlock's, and wanted to scream in frustration and confusion. Mycroft Holmes was the best person to get confused by, because of his intellect, but that wasn't why Greg stood confused. 

"You're so kind, I love you, Gregory, even when you're shit-faced at a concert I still love you more than cake...." Mycroft began to snore softly, and Greg looked at the man in awe. "More than cake" was exactly what he said, but why? And Greg hadn't been to a concert in ages, years even. He thought back to when he went to one last.

Greg had heard Sherlock make fun of his brother, calling him a "cake loving git", but this might be the only thing that got Mycroft out of his pained moods. Greg knew better than others that Sherlock was a pain in the arse, but if the little cake was the only friend to Mycroft Holmes..... the detective inspector didn't want to think of Mycroft as lonesome. In fact, he thought of the man as having several friends, if not, then allies. Yet, it didn't seem like Mycroft was the type to go get a drink with a mate, but what did Greg know about the life of Mycroft Holmes?

Nothing. Greg knew nothing of his beloved Holmes brother, except that he had to watch over Sherlock, and Sherlock was a handful in himself. Yet, at that moment all Greg wanted to know was if Mycroft's dream included the conversation they just had.


	5. Mycroft's dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what Mycroft dreamt.......

He was back at that concert, The Ramones concert that changed his heart. Joey Ramone belted out "I Wanna Be Sedated", and Mycroft stood off to the side of the stage. There a guy about his age stood, dark brown hair in spikes. Mycroft knew that in his later years, the youth would have beautiful silver hair that not one person could poke fun at. 

"Gregory!" Mycroft yelled in his dream, getting the other young man's attention. It was obvious, Gregory wouldn't know of this encounter when he awoke at home. At least he didn't the first time, seeing that he was too intoxicated. But this Gregory Lestrade turned his head, looked the elder Holmes in the eye, and gave a confused expression.

"Mycroft?" He asked, and Mycroft stood within Gregory's personal space.

It wasn't respectable, but Mycroft took a chance and wrapped his arms around this Gregory. Joey Ramone's style changed, and suddenly the concert melted away, and they were in Mycroft's office, his record player spinning Joey Ramone's record "Don't Worry About Me", and the Godfather of Punk sang to "What a Wonderful World". 

"Gregory, I miss you." Mycroft muttered into Gregory's neck. Then he realized that they swayed back and forth, the common man's waltz.

"How do you miss me?" Gregory inquired, "We didn't know..." Mycroft cut off Gregory's words with a small kiss, a peck really. Causing Gregory to stumble in the swaying dance they were creating.

"I knew you, I watched you take care of my Sherlock." Mycroft took lead in their dance, turning it into a proper waltz. "I loved you for that, and never once met with you in person, except for....." the elder Holmes didn't want to admit that Gregory was drunker than anyone at that concert and Mycroft got him home safely. That is after Greg gave him a very slurred "I'm Gregory Lestrade, and who are you handsome?" Mycroft hid that night away as a treasured memory once more. "well that doesn't count. Gregory, why did you have to die?"

Greg's form stood up straighter and feel into the 1-2-3 of the waltz, and he spoke the truth, for Mycroft found no signs of lies on his face. "I died so Sherlock could live. I died so you wouldn't be heartbroken by the death of what you cared most about. And what do you mean, I would always remember meeting a man like you." 

'Gregory! You were too drunk to remember me!' Mycroft's mind screamed. But he still loved Gregory. "You're so kind, I love you, Gregory, even when you're shit-faced at a concert I still love you more than cake." The dream faded to black like a cheesy romance movie, and that was the end of the dream.


	6. dream bonded

A hour or so after Mycroft stopped sleep talking, he awoke, frowning at the desk. Greg looked at the man who held his interest as Mycroft checked a schedule. 

"Anthea!" He yelled, causing the young assistant to come running into the study.

"Yes sir?" She asked, nose to screen with the phone she always carried.

"Text John, tell him that I have a case for Sherlock, and to meet me at one of my buildings, and give the address."

"Already done, anything else?" Anthea looked at Greg, and held a questioning look.

"No, you may take your leave." Mycroft then looked at the abandoned cupcake.

Greg wanted to make himself known, but was unaware how to do so. But, his mediator cut in before he could figure it out, by bashing into the room, again.

"John said they could meet this morning, and this morning only. Apparently they wanted to remind you that today is 'special' so don't take up much of their time."

"How is it special?" Mycroft gave a look as if he didn't understand how his brother had gone sentimental.

"If I'm correct its the anniversary of Sherlock moving into his flat."

Mycroft huffed, "like that's a reason for celebration."

"To him out may be, so will you be getting ready, and leaving?" Anthea asked, absorbed in the screen of her phone.

"Yes, give me a few minutes." Mycroft ran his hand through the already rumpled auburn locks. Greg then tried to leave the room, to give the eldest Holmes brother privacy. Only to find he couldn't cross the door to exit the study.

"Great!!" Anthea muttered for only Greg to hear, "you dream bonded with him, didn't you?"

Greg looked at the assistant, and his mediator. "What's 'dream bonding'?"

"Pretty much you spoke to each other in his dreams last night."

"Yeah, so what does it mean?" Greg was baffled about the whole situation.

"Where he goes, you go, where he stays, you stay."

"Well then, see you in a bit." Greg said, his ideas of giving Mycroft privacy thrown out the window.

Anthea closed the door, and Mycroft pulled a neatly folded three piece suit out of a drawer. Greg then turned away, a man should be granted a level of privacy. That is, even if it is not absolute.


End file.
